A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing system and in particular to a new and improved system for preventing leakage of waste fluids from an earthen container into ground water.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Chemical wastes and other fluids are often stored in earthen lagoons. The hydrostatic pressure resulting from the body of fluid in the lagoon results in pressure that may cause leakage of the waste material into the ground water. In the prior art there have been attempts to prevent this leakage or seepage of waste material into the ground water and examples of prior art approaches are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,480 and 4,194,855. These prior art systems typically employ an impervious liner that is often subject to deterioration, rupture and leakage due to piercing or cuts.
Another system for sealing lagoons containing waste material is to provide a first layer formed by mixing water absorbant material with the soil of the pit. A second layer is provided by a layer of granular fill material and a third layer is provided by water absorbant material being mixed with the upper surface of the granular fill material. This sealing system, however, suffers deterioration due to the driving force developed by the hydrostatic pressure of the waste fluid in the lagoon. This force is proportional to the depth of the waste fluid and will eventually permeate the seals. The time required for flow through the seal will vary with the amount or head of the fluid in the lagoon, the thickness of the seal and the coefficient of permeability of the seals.